Surprise Percy!
by i-am-the-fucking-littlemermaid
Summary: Percy has a run in with a new camper and is surprised to know who she is!


*I do not own the Percy Jackson Series. It is just something I thought of*

**This is set a week after the Battle of Manhattan**

Percy's POV:

I was walking down the street to my mom's apartment, when I thought I saw something in the corner of my eye. I had the feeling someone, or something, was following me. I put my hand in my pocket and made sure my "pen" was there. I took it out and uncapped it and unleashed a long sword made of Celtic Bronze. I turned to face my opponent, but only saw a young girl.

She looked no more than 13 years old. It looked like she hadn't eaten in a long while. Her eyes were a color of turquoise I would never have imagined. Her hair was long, but wavy, and was a dark brown that seemed like chocolate. She was beautiful, but I would never date her. I had Annabeth, and this girl was too young for me anyways.

I saw her eyes go back and forth between my sword and my eyes. I thought she was ok, she couldn't be a monster. Her eyes were filled with anxiety, and her facial expression and body stance were stiff, but she looked like she was ready to flee. I put the cap back on Riptide and it changed back into a pen. I could tell she became a little bit more relaxed.

"Hey, I'm Percy Jackson, do you need help?" I said in the sweetest voice I could. I slowly walked toward her, but she kept her distance.

"No more. No more monsters. Please Percy?" she whispered. She then turned around and ran off. I tried to follow her, but she was lost in a sea of commuters.

I ran the rest of the way home. I didn't stop till I got to the door. I took out my key and was about to unlock the door, when I heard a voice. My mom's, but who was she talking to. I leaned in closer.

"How will I tell Percy?" she spoke, but I heard no answer. She must be talking on the phone. "I can't just tell him! I'll send him over tomorrow after he goes to the movies with Rachel, you can tell him then. I don't want to ruin his plans with the news." What was she talking about? Whatever it was about, it was about me, and that meant I was in trouble. "I should go now; he's going to be home any minute now. Good-bye Chiron."

I backed away from the door and then approached it again. I unlocked the door and went inside. My mother greeted me with a big kiss on the cheek and a freshly baked blue cookie. I watched my mother as she cooked dinner. Around six o'clock, Paul, my step-dad, came home, so I watched some basketball with him, but my ADHD made it hard to sit there and watch, so I went to go help my mom in the small kitchen we had.

When dinner was ready, we ate in silence. The blue pizza was great, but I felt as if my mom was buttering me up for the "big news" tomorrow so that I couldn't get mad at her. After dinner, I helped clean my dishes and went off to my room. When I got there Nico was already there waiting for me.

"Hey Perc," he said. Something was wrong with him. He seemed…happy, too happy, for him, that is. He had a giant smile on his face

"Hey Nico, everything alright back at camp? Are you alright?" I responded. I was really worried about him. He was out of character!

"There's a new girl at camp and she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Percy, she is like your Annabeth, but this one is mine!" he then got off my bed and started to dance around my room and mumbling some sort of waltz song. It was quite funny, but also a little sad.

I quietly left Nico to his dancing and went to look for my mother. I found her in her dolphin pj's on the couch with Paul watching NCIS.

"Hey mom, Nico's here, and I think he needs to stay the night, he's not that well," I said.

She turned her head and nodded, then replied, "Tomorrow, take him to camp after you go see that movie with Rachel," I nodded back to her and went to go find some extra blankets for the lover boy.

I found him still dancing. I felt bad for the guy. He seemed to be under a love spell, but I knew Aphrodite never liked him, but maybe she was an Aphrodite child, since she was at the camp. I sat him down on the floor, gave him a pillow and the extra blanket, and he fell asleep instantly. Poor little guy. I soon fell asleep on my bed with my clothes on.

"Why is he here?!" Rachel yelled at me, pointing at Nico. Last week Rachel, being the new oracle, predicted Nico would soon be captured and has to depend on some sort of seeds to survive. It sounded like a bunch of crap, but the look on his face made it seem real, but he kept trying to deny it and said she must be full of bull and was predicting the wrong shit. So they haven't really been the best of friends since.

"Rachel, I have to take him to camp after the movie, he's been a little sick and I think Chiron needs to see him," she rolled her eyes. We stood in line for tickets for about 30mins. But when we got there, the movie was sold out. Rachel started yelling and cursing then stormed off to her new car and drove off. I then decided to take Nico to camp a little early.

When we got there, the first thing I noticed was a warm sea breeze, which was weird for this time of year. I dragged Nico into the camp and had a lot of eyes following me. When I got to the big house, I heard my father's voice talking with Chiron.

"Poseidon, what are we going to about her? She can't stay here. She is a great threat to the camp!" Chiron exclaimed. I peeked through the door and saw the girl from yesterday. The sight of her here was a relief, I was hoping she made it here alive. She was lying down on a couch pretending to be asleep, but listening to the conversation. They must be talking about her, but why? She didn't look like a threat to anyone. She looks like she could barely hurt a fly!

"Old friend, I don't know how her presence will affect the camp, but Marice is still my daughter! She needs a home. I've already got her here, now I need you and Percy to help her. Zeus has been going on about something lately and I need to know that she's safe. Please do this for me. I might not be back for a long while," my dad said.

What? Sister? Mine? My head started spinning. I have a sister?! My brain could not comprehend the information. What I did next, I don't remember, but all I knew next was that I was on my bunk in Cabin 3 and my dad was sitting on the bed next to mine.


End file.
